Armor
Armor found through out the Fate universe can be equipped to you character. Armor can also be equipped to hirelings in later games. Pets can not wear armor but can equipt jewlery. There are 6 possible kinds of armor, Torso, Head, Hands, Feet, Waist, and Shields. Armor can be enchanted and have sockets. Armor Body Armor *Studded Leather Armor *Leather Vest *Initiate's Robe *Chain Shirt *Sorcerer's Robe *Scale Mail *Ring Mail *Half Plate *Full Plate *Guardian Plate *Splint Mail *Adept's Robe *Master's Robe Artifact Body Armor *Thickskin *Brittlesleeves *Aegis Wrap *Burning Swathe *Festus' Cloak *Vastcover *SoulGuard *Cloak of Mastery *Zivian *Mystic Shroud *Blasted Garb *Hidestripe *Enduring Victory Head *Cap *Thorn Cap *Sorcerer's Hat *Spiked Helm *Necromancer's Hat *Helm *Scarlet Cap *Adept's Hat *Forest Cowl *Guardian Helm *Great Helm *Master's Hat *Page Cap *Initiate's Cowl *Royal Cowl *Archer's Cap *Studded Cap *Student's Cap *Apprentice's Hat *Star Cowl *Bee Cowl *Royal Cap *Mage's Cap *Marksman's Cap *Royal Hat *Star Cap *Sorceress's Cap *Wizard's Hat *Boar's Helm *Sorceress's Hat *Imperial Helm *Outlaw's Cap *Full Helm *Swordsman's Helm *Military Helm Rare Head *Argonath *Mim's Protector *Bix *Auntie's Gift *Tusker *Tel's Cap of Dawning *Gleaming Might *Cryptshiver *Tomeguard *Terrifying Visage *White Wizard's Castoff *Carothen's Hood *Robin's Boon *Runic Cap *Companion Of The Studious *Longshot *Frostbrim *The Gorer *Stallion's Mane *Icon of The Outlaw *Tovor's Brainbucket *Itsumi's Kabuto *Insidious Carbon *Peronto's Cheesehead of the Emerald Bay Hands *Soft Gloves *Leather Gloves *Horned Leather Gloves *Chain Gloves *Ring Gloves *Scale Gloves *Enchanter's Gloves *Banded Gauntlets *Adept's Gloves *Splint Gloves *Plate Gloves *Spiked Plate Gauntlets Rare Hands *Gul's Mitts *Mim's Fist *Jayver's Fistwrap *Hiram's Grip *Bonegrasp *Coppertongue *Chinsmasher *Shinnering Fist *Furious Knuckles *Horus' Dexterous Fingers *The Raker *King's Fisticuffs Feet *Leather Boots *Horned Boots *Chain Boots *Scale Boots *Ring Boots *Banded Boots *Splint Boots *Half Plate Boots *Champion Boots *Full Plate Boots Rare Feet * Leathertoe * Nailspine * Amilia's Boots of Walking * The Trailmaker * Rattlespur * Infernal Clogs Of The Klutz * Nimble Toes * Colossus Boots * Throatmashers * Ancestral Footsteps Belt *Light Belt *Plate Belt *Gemmed Belt *Cloth Belt *Belt *Mage's Sash *Studded Belt *Scale Belt *Necromancer's Belt *Adept's Sash Rare Belt *Chilling Wrap *Bloodgleam *Dragonplate *Festy's Rope-a-Dope *Ironband *Vivo's Sash *Telengard's Girdle *Starfire Girdle Shield *Buckler *Small Shield *Kite Shield *Large Shield *Large Studded Shield *Tower Shield *Champion Shield *Crusader Shield *Spiked Kite Shield *Skull Shield *Studded Buckler Rare Shield *Gul's Disc *Ironmight *Frostrind *Tor's Savior *Breakwater *Jagged Tooth *Gregory's Entrancing Break *The Zealot *Ligneous Brace *The Vagabond *Mage's Bane Jewelry Rings * Twisted Ring * Bronze Ring * Silver Ring * Gold Ring * Ruby Ring * Emerald Ring * Sapphire Ring * Goblin Ring * Ducal Ring * Lapis Ring Rare Rings * Julie's Enduring Diamond Ring * Branston's Brawtee Ring of Bling * Backbreaker * Band of the Warlock Necklaces * Crescent Amulet * Drake Amulet * Jeweled Pendant * Warrior's Chain * Gold Amulet * Gold Chain * Silver Pendant * Elven Amulet Rare Necklaces * Chain of Ancients * Goblinsbane Category:Armor